


Adagio

by killthwight



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: CLAMPkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is all enigmatic smiles and warm magic, enveloping Touya completely.</p><p>Written for the prompt "Touya/Kaho, first times", at the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/clampkink/">clampkink</a> meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio

_Uno_  
Touya has his bentou balanced on his knee, holding one end of the box while his other hand picks up the chopsticks that are lying by his thermos. Summer has not yet taken over and there is a cool breeze that rustles the branches over his head, making the spots of sunlight dance on the grass. The umeboshi is half-way up to his mouth when he stills, feeling an unmistakable rush.

The source is, undoubtedly, the woman crossing the football pitch. She oozes magic in a way Touya has never felt before. As if sensing him, which Touya later realizes she probably did, she turns and smiles his way.

He is munching on the umeboshi and the world keeps spinning like nothing ever happened.

 

 _Due_  
The bell of the coffee shop chimes as they walk into the small space, the air filled with the scent of chocolate and spice. Touya chooses a table at the back of the store and they sit.

He knows he is all awkward angles and jerky movements. He also knows that no one else in the store probably notices his nervousness but Mizuki. She is all enigmatic smiles and warm magic, enveloping Touya completely. He barely notices when their orders arrive and she asks if he enjoys literature.

When she touches his forearm Touya can feel the gentle weight of her fingers through the fabric of his jacket and is glad he had the courage to ask her to have some coffee with him.

 

 _Tre_  
Kaho's lips are soft and taste like cinnamon, quirking up when he first leaned over and kissed her. His movements are tentative and slow, hands briefly touching Kaho's hands, her arms. Touya experimentally swipes his tongue along Kaho's lower lip and when his hand tangles in her hair he is sure he could do this forever.

 

 _Quattro_  
It comes as a complete shock to Touya when Kaho asks him what he thinks about a student's magical abilities. He shouldn't have been surprised, knowing of her magic, but he was unaware she knew of his own. He realized his error—Kaho was always aware of everything.

He feels uncomfortable. He has never talked about magic, never put any of his impressions and feelings regarding it into words, never had to share such an intimate topic with another person. It was always unsaid, unmentioned, like it was with his father and sister.

But this is Kaho and he tells her like nothing is out of the ordinary. The student in question is an older boy, and Touya states it is unremarkable and nothing he'd be concerned over. He only has a stronger strain of luck.

Once the words are out of his mouth he is sure this is exactly what Kaho thinks, and that she already knew he'd agree. He wonders what is the purpose of the conversation but only understand years later when he remembers Kaho radiating contentment and smiling one of her knowing smiles.

 

 _Cinque_  
Touya feels a hunger he never knew one could feel with another human being, an easy burning, a consuming surge, as he half lies over Kaho on her sofa. His kisses are now deep, expressing his desire in ways that words never could. His hand is on Kaho's waist, the other tangled in her hair, and he feels like he was enveloped by her magic, never to be released. Like that first afternoon.

He barely even thinks as his hand moves upwards, under her shirt and cupping her lace-covered breast. His heart fills with wonderment as Kaho's own hands slide under his shirt, over sensitive skin and taunt muscle. Touya feels a slight distress when she removes her hands from his back, but then he is moaning into the kiss when he feels her hands over his hips, exploring unhurriedly until he feels a palm cupping him through his jeans.

Oh. _Oh._

 

 _Allora_  
He has never been very good at goodbyes.

Once again there is a cool breeze rustling the branches over their heads, but this time they are under the cover of darkness and she is under the tree with him.

She explains in her half words and hidden meanings but he does not need them to know they will one day meet again and say goodbye again.

It is, as Kaho would say, _hitsuzen_.


End file.
